


Fits like a glove

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: For the Love of All Things Mycroft [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: How can gloves be so hot?!, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: As always, check the ratings and warnings on each story separately!





	Fits like a glove

1\. The Ride Home by ChancreDoll <https://archiveofourown.org/works/378238>

Summary : Mycroft picks Sherlock up from college for the winter holiday. Sherlock has been anticipating the ride home with Mycroft more than his brother might have expected, but not more than he liked. Sherlock is of legal age in this story.

Warning: If you see him at university when he is very young, or if you live somewhere underage persons would be at college, then this story might hit your underage squick, so you’ll want to avert your eyes.

 

2\. No smoke without flame by daasgrrl <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539553>

Summary: Mycroft held his cigarette poised between the fingers of one gloved hand, and Sherlock shivered at the thought of soft black leather against his skin. He turned his head away. Exhaled. They smoked for a while in silence, as the rain teemed and pooled around them. 

Favourite part: He came a step closer, and the heat of his body sent a corresponding warmth through Sherlock’s. Then his black leather gloves were cupping Sherlock’s face between them, and Mycroft’s mouth was pressed against his own, tasting of smoke and memories. The old desires sparked in Sherlock’s gut, quickly rekindling into flame. The kettle bubbled furiously, and then turned itself off.

 

3\. It was never just the gloves. By sherlock221Bismymuse

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638701>

Features Mycroft’s gloves, Sherlock’s feeling and a ton of angst.

Heed tags and warnings. Major character death.

 


End file.
